rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
StormFlower
StormFlower[http://youtu.be/zXjR-9a75qI?t=15m22s RWBY - 30 Minutes of Awesome]Monty Oum's Facebook is Lie Ren's signature weapon. They consist of a pair of fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels. Description StormFlower consists of a pair of concealable, green automatic handguns equipped with collapsible blades and extended magazines. Originally, when not in use, Ren stored the weapons within his sleeves, but sometime after starting the journey to Haven in the wake of the Fall of Beacon Ren stores them on his thighs. Its muzzle flashes are green, suggesting the use of green Dust or a specialized propellant in the cartridges. The blades are incredibly strong and sharp, able to pierce through tough material such as the bone in a King Taijitu's skull. StormFlower's shots appear to have a fairly low stopping power, putting Ren at a disadvantage at times. This is seen in his battle with a King Taijitu, during which the projectiles fail to penetrate its hide; however, this could be attributed to the serpentine Grimm's hide being rather tough and durable. Despite this, StormFlower's rounds demonstrate the capability to sufficiently damage the Death Stalker's tail stinger by shooting at the break in the Stalker's armor plating. This leaves the stinger damaged to the point where the other members of Team JNPR could easily exploit the weakness shortly after, killing the beast. As seen in "The Next Step", Ren can also throw one of the two guns at an enemy like a boomerang, continuing to use the other half of StormFlower as a gun like he normally does. However, it is unknown how effective this is as an actual attack, as the only time Ren has actually been seen to do this was as a distraction against a Geist. Inactive In inactive form, the barrels of the guns collapse inwards, and the blades telescope into themselves halfway up their length. Atlas Upgrade After arriving in Atlas, everyone's gear was upgraded with help from Dr. Pietro Polendina. StormFlower gained the ability to rotate their blades 90 degrees and shoot them out while attatched by a cable. This allows Ren to use them as a grappling hook to close in on an enemy. They have demonstrated semi-automatic fire with substantially more impact, while retaining the automatic fire from earlier volumes. They also have shorter, thicker magazines. Trivia *Ren's lotus emblem can be seen on the grip panels of both pieces of StormFlower. *They are based on the 1911 family of handguns, fitted with extended magazines with fairly minor differences. Aside from the obvious blades, their trigger guards are elongated to connect with the blades, while the front half of the pistols are enlarged in comparison to a real 1911. It is worth noting they are modeled with their slides in the locked-back position. *StormFlower is described as "dual SMGs with wind and fire blades" by Miles Luna, though Kerry Shawcross qualifies this as only "kind of". Kerry also hints that certain elements of StormFlower's original design were "saved for something else". *The shape of StormFlower's blades is nearly identical to the dagger given to Ren by his father in "Kuroyuri". References Category:JNPR Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Items